happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As You Wish (Crossover Version 2)
Pikachu walks into her light store and begins turning on all the lamps. When she comes upon a lamp that doesn't turn on, she replaces the light bulb with a compact fluorescent bulb. When the lamp still doesn't turn on, she throws it away in the dumpster out back. Applejack and Rarity then pop out of the dumpster and take the lamp with them. They toss it in the back of their van, but because they forget to close the back doors, the lamp flies out when they drive off. Pooh, who's walking by at the time, gets hit in the head by the lamp. Liking it, he begins rubbing dirt off of it. Applejack and Rarity turn around upon noticing the lamp is gone and see Goofy the genie emerge from the lamp. Goofy tells Pooh that he'll grant him one wish. Pooh thinks for a second and tells Goofy he wants some honey. Goofy nods and disappears, and a few seconds later, a large honey pot falls out of the sky and lands on Pooh's back. Thrilled at his enormous prize, Pooh tosses the lamp away and runs off to enjoy his treat. Applejack and Rarity begin laughing as they realize they can use the lamp to make money. Before they can drive back to it, however, it hits Bart in the head. He picks it up and, seeing his reflection in it, begins polishing it with his hand. Goofy comes out again and, without needing an explanation, Bart wishes for a giant disco ball. Bart grants his wish, causing a large disco ball to appear above Bart. Though Bart likes his gift, the large mirrors of the ball begin reflecting sunlight at him. He is burned on numerous places of his body before the rope holding the ball up breaks, crushing Bart's body as it rolls down the road. Applejack and Rarity continue driving towards the lamp, but are forced to drive in the opposite direction when the giant disco ball begins rolling towards them. Elsewhere, Maggie rides in a toy fire engine. Her vehicle hits the lamp, which lies on the ground, causing one of the wheels to break. Lisa runs over as Maggie starts crying and picks up the lamp, now covered in Bart's blood. Lisa wipes the blood off the lamp, causing Goofy to pop out. Lisa, wanting her daughter to be happy, wishes for Maggie's fire engine to be fixed. Goofy snaps his fingers but, misunderstanding Lisa's wish, sets Maggie on fire. Maggie runs out into the middle of the road, screaming in pain, where she is hit by a speeding fire truck. She appears to be okay and Lisa is relieved, but Maggie is then run over by Applejack and Rarity's van and the disco ball. Lisa tosses the lamp away and runs to her daughter's remains. As Applejack and Rarity continue to flee from the disco ball, we see Pooh choke to death on his giant honey pot, which he tried to consume in one gulp. Homer Simpson is the next one to find the lamp, using his handkerchief to wipe off some mud. Goofy appears and Homer immediately wishes for a rocketship. Goofy grants his wish but before Homer can enjoy his present, Applejack and Rarity drive by and take the lamp from him. Due to the speed they're driving at, Homer's arms get torn off. To make matters worse, the disco ball hits the spaceship and shatters, sending glass shards at Homer. He falls to the ground, cut and mutilated, and is then finished off by being crushed by the spaceship, which tips over and activates, pushing it forward. Nearby, Fluttershy sits on her unicycle holding a group of balloons and makes a balloon figure of a spaceship. Seeing the real spaceship speeding towards her, she pedals away as fast as she can. Fluttershy rides by Lisa, crying over her daughter's death, who ends up getting impaled on a sharp point at the top of the spaceship. As the spaceship slowly creeps up on Fluttershy, it pops her balloons before popping Fluttershy herself. Further ahead on the road, Applejack and Rarity are finally ready to make their wish. Before they can, however, the spaceship pierces their van and flies off of a cliff. They think they're about to land on a nearby cliff, when the spaceship fizzles out and they begin to fall. They fall out of their van and desperately rub the lamp. Goofy comes out and, without waiting for a wish, puts the duo in a hot air balloon. They celebrate their good fortune and call on Goofy once more, wishing for a giant bag of money. Goofy grants their wish, replacing the balloon with a sack of coins. At first the ponies are happy at their wealth but, as they fall, they realize their greed has its costs. Applejack and Rarity end up falling into Pikachu's lamp store. Applejack is electrocuted by a lamp while Rarity is impaled by another lamp. The falling bag of coins breaks open, sending coins flying at Pikachu. She is cut in mutiple places on her body by the fast flying coins, which act as bullets. The spaceship then falls through the roof and impales Pikachu in the chest. She is finally killed when Goofy's lamp falls on and crushes her head. Goofy pops out and looks around, spotting a lamp. Goofy rubs the lamp and Pinkie Pie, another genie, comes out. As the episode ends, Goofy thinks about making his own wish. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Crossover Episodes